Ghost Warrior
The are a group of phantom fighters revived as ghostsThey are said to be Frieza, Cooler, Slug, and Turles revived as ghosts by Piccolo by Dr. Lychee's supercomputer, Hatchiyack. The original group in its debut was composed of Dr. Lychee, Frieza, Cooler, Lord Slug, and Turles. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' As Lychee's supercomputer is able to harness and amplify "the power of hate", Ghost Warriors are universally seen to take the form of those who died with an intense grudge towards the Saiyans. While they seemingly possess the exact appearance (other than Ghost Lychee) and mannerisms of their original forms, their strength is independent of their actual power level. Despite this boost in strength, Ghost Warriors are still able to be "killed" by an opponent, but can instantaneously reform; the only way to prevent this is to defeat the Ghost Warrior with the same method that vanquished them in life (Original) or defeat them after shutting down the Destron Gas Generator which regenerates them (Remake). While Dr. Lychee is technically the first Ghost Warrior seen, it is Frieza's quartet who initially confront the Dragon Team. Resurrected through their burning hatred of the Saiyan race (a trait that mirrors Dr. Lychee's own grudge), the Ghost Warriors do battle with the heroes in order to prevent them from resolving the Destron Gas crisis. The battles against the Ghost Warriors are as follows in the OVA: Gohan vs. Turles, Piccolo vs. Lord Slug, Vegeta and Future Trunks vs. Frieza, and Goku vs. Cooler. Initially cocky due to their new "immortality", the Ghost Warriors are eventually defeated in short order when the Z Fighters manage to have the Destron Gas Generator shut down, and each are destroyed individually by the Z Fighters - Ghost Turles, Ghost Slug, and Ghost Cooler's remains merge into Ghost Frieza's, however he too is obliterated by Goku's attack, though not before Frieza destroys Bunbuku Island and states that the Saiyans should not underestimate their grudge. When the Z Fighters arrive on Planet Kuhn and have to search for a ring in order to help repair their spaceship, they encounter a renewed and further empowered Ghost Frieza, however the combined power of the Z Fighters is enough to defeat Frieza once more. Once all of the Ghost Warriors are killed again, their hatred is absorbed into the Hatchiyack supercomputer, giving it even more hatred to use as a power source. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga Hatchiyack invades the Chaos Area of the Prison Planet and attacks the Frieza Force soldiers located there with Ghost Warriors. In the game, many Ghost Warriors face off against Future Trunks, Cooler and the Ginyu Force; most notably Ghost Cell, Ghost Turles, Ghost Slug and Ghost Bojack. In the manga, Future Trunks and Cooler encounter Ghost Turles, Ghost Slug, Ghost Bojack, Ghost Cell, and Ghost Kid Buu after they have taken down King Cold and his underlings. Video Game Appearances The Ghost Warriors and their allies are enemies in the Famicom game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and its Playdia adaptation Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen. After their initial defeats, the Ghost Warriors are upgraded by Hatchiyack, Turles becoming Phantom Turles and also Mirage Turles, Slug becoming Mind Slug and also Mental Slug, Cooler becoming Soul Cooler, and Frieza becoming Psycho Frieza. As a reference to their appearances as Ghost Warriors, Turles, Frieza, and Cooler are enemies for Hatchiyack in one of his galaxy mode missions in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. In the 16th promotional trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu have allied with Dr. Lychee and their creations Cell and Super 17 are shown among the Ghost Warriors in place of Lord Slug. Also, special cards of Frieza, Cooler, Slug, and Turles for the game have the ability "Ghost Warrior". Trivia *Even though it is stated in the original version that the Ghost Warriors can only be defeated by the same way they were killed when they were alive, none of the Ghost Warriors are defeated in that way, though they are defeated similarly. The remake forgoes the original version's rule regarding the precise method of "killing" a Ghost Warrior. *Turles' inclusion among the Ghost Warriors is generally thought of as unusual given that he is a Saiyan; he even goes on to say that his hatred for Saiyans surpasses those of the other villains, which is at odds with the typical "Saiyan pride" he displayed in his debut movie. He does in fact states in the original OVA that he hates Saiyans because he was killed by a fellow member of his own race (Goku). Gallery References Site Navigation es:Guerreros Fantasmas Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Film characters Category:Ghost Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations